Something to prove
by Thexjamstervidsx
Summary: This is a one-shot were after Spike being jealous about Angel and Buffy about Dru on episode "Something Blue". Spike wanted to prove Buffy that on their honeymoon he would think about her and not Dru.


"There is so much to decide. Ceremony, guests, reception," I told my fiancée, kissing his head after playing with his chest with my point finger. Could you believe it? I was getting married with Spike; my mortal enemy! But I guess the reason why we fought so much was that we were secretly in love with each other.

"Well, first thing I'd say, we're not having a church wedding," Spike told me, doing something on a paper with a pencil as I rubbed his lower stomach.

"How about a daytime ceremony in the park?" I wondered aloud as I bit his ear with my teeth.

"Fabulous. Enjoy your honeymoon with the Big bile of dust," he said sarcastically and I looked at him funnily.

"Under the trees. Indirect sunlight only," I specified.

"A spring breeze tosses the leaves aside, and again, you're registering as Mister and Misses Big pile of Dust," he told me, looking straight to my eyes.

"Stop it!" I told him, "This is our wedding and you're treating it like a big joke."

"Oh. Pouty," he said, when he noticed that I was pouting.

"Look at that lip," he said coming closer. "Gonna get it," and we were kissing again. I loved kissing my fiancée. I put my other hand to his face as the other one was resting on his shoulder.

"Stop," I said between kisses but kept kissing his lips and we laughed.

"Yes, please stop," I heard Giles saying from his spot from the couch and we stopped. I touched Spike's lips with my finger and he bit it with his human teeth.

"Giles, did you see my ring?" I asked him, showing the ring Spike always used to wear and now asked me to marry him with it.

"Thankfully, not very well," he said simply and I slowly walked to him. I asked him, if he would give me away on my wedding day as he was a part of real family like my biological father wasn't.

I really don't know why he thought that something was making me do this. I am the slayer, so no one can make me do anything! I am just living a dream and marrying the man I love.

When I made the mistake of mentioning Angel, Spike got mad and jealous. It was kinda cute seeing him getting jealous about my ex- boyfriend. He really didn't like me even mentioning Angel's name, but it wasn't like I wasn't insecure about Drusilla! Spike was with her almost his whole undead life! I am worried, that he is going to be thinking about her on our honeymoon when we are making sweet love to each other. After confessing all that, we started making out again.

"Do you want me to prove it to you, pet?" he whispered to my ear and I nodded my head. As we walked out of Giles's house to my house, we heard Giles dropping his glass, but we were too focused to each other so we didn't pay mind to it.

x

"So this is the slayer's house room," Spike said smirking.

"Yes, it is," I told him as I jumped to my bed. I moved closer to my bed board as he came closer to me.

"What am I going to do with you," he asked me, smirking.

"Prove that you love me," I told him without blinking.

"As you wish," he said, but now he was smiling not smirking. Soon we were making out again as I removed my head pant. Then I removed his red button-up shirt, which was already open so I just had to take it off of his shoulders.

He moved from my lips to—everywhere until he removed my shoes and pants. He looked at the view few seconds, which was enough to make me blush—and wet before I attacked him again and started removing his clothes. I bushed Spike out of on top of me and started to stand.

"What's wrong, love?" Spike wondered aloud, but I just smiled at him as I took my necklace from my neck and walked slowly to my table and dropped it there. I didn't turn around to look at him—I just turned my head and looked at him as I removed my black top.

He licked his lips as she saw me only on my black lacy bra and panties. He was only wearing his black boxers.

"See anything you like?" I asked him, biting my lip until I removed my bra too and turned around. He was sitting on my bed now and he had a massive hard on. It looked like he could explode if he couldn't have me soon.

Spike ran to me and asked: "Where's your mom?"

"My mom? You want to talk about my mom? NOW?" I asked shocked as he licked my neck.

"I just want to know if he will be home soon. How quiet we have to be, you know?"

"She's—" I answering him, but couldn't when I felt his mouth on my left breast. He let me stand on my own as he slowly removed my panties too.

"So?" he asked me as my panties were on my knees. Soon I raised my legs one by one so he could remove them.

"Sh—She's on LA. Some work thing-y," I tried saying as I moaned when his tongue touched my clit. No one has ever eaten me before so I felt… I don't even know how to explain how wonderful it felt like. Thank god he kept his hands on my legs or I would have fallen from the pleasure.

When he dropped his hands and removed his tongue from my folds, I could breathe evenly again. He stood up and we kissed again, fighting with our tongues. We were both moaning and he suddenly removed his boxers before taking a hold of my thighs and walking to bed where he dropped me.

"Spike," I groaned his name at the same time as he moaned mine. I moved closer to bed head again and as he came on top of me again, I put both of my hands to his face.

"My fiancée," I said as we kissed and when he entered me I scratched his back so hard with my fingernails, that he was bleeding. I moved my hands gently to his shoulders and brought him closer to me.

He dropped his head inches away from my breasts before he licked my other nipple. He licked around my nipple before taking the whole breast to his mouth. After that he did the same thing to my other breast as I moaned below him. And at the same time he kept moving inside me.

He made me feel all kinds of things that neither Parker nor Angel made me feel. Now I knew that I haven't really experienced good sex before Spike. With Angel everything was just so gentle and fast. We did almost nothing. I didn't know anything so I just laid there as Angel just did it. And with Parker I just wanted to be good and was really fast and—what could you expect with collage guy?

Spike caressed my legs to my thighs and it felt so good, but I was getting impatient and I turned us around, but that last only a few minutes before he turned us around again.

"I liked to feel you inside of me," he admitted as he kissed me from my neck to my navel, really slowly.

"I do?" I asked moaning from the feeling his lips and his thrusts.

"You do," he groaned. "I love how hot you feel and how your insides try to squeeze me try. I also like the feel of your breasts hitting my chest."

He kept moving inside of her in and out as I pressed my fingernails to his shoulders this time. I tilted my head to back as I moaned his name again and again as we came the same time.

"So do you feel like better now or do you still feel like I prefer Dru?" he asked me smirking when he noticed that I wasn't breathing evenly yet.

"Maybe you should show me again just to be sure?" I teased him, so he did… and a few times after that.

The spell was lifted before the morning and both the slayer and the vampire acted like they were crossed out about what happened between them.

Secretly though they wanted to do it again, but because they were enemies they weren't going to. They promised to each other not to tell anyone, ever about what happened at Buffy's room. It would be their own little secret. Thankfully vampires can't get anyone pregnant, or they would be on big trouble.


End file.
